Previous photo-control timer consisting mainly of input power outlet, output power outlet and is forming a single product. According with the molding vibration of the timer, respectively place button, photo-sense device, display window, LED indicator etc. on the photo-control timer. Such type photo-control timer has been used for a long time. Once a vibration of function, structure or molding has been made, the molding or housing of the photo-control timer must be redesigned. Therefore, results in waste and increases production cost.
As a result, an improved photo-control timer that reduces production time, defects, and lower production costs is needed.